planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
NSX Naginata
|-|Basic= } |Align= } |Name = NSX Naginata |Image = NSX Naginata.png |Description = The Naginata light machine gun can maintain rounds on medium ranged targets without releasing the trigger, but quickly loses that benefit while moving. |Empire = NS |Can Use = Heavy Assault |Weapon Type = LMG |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Automatic |Fire Rate = 659 |Velocity = 490 |Headshot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |MaxDamage = 150/10 |MinDamage = 125/65 |Reload Speed = 3.2s/4.4s |Ammunition = 90/450 |Hip Accuracy = 2.25/4/3/4.5/0.12 |Aim Accuracy = 0.15/0.35/0.15/0.4/0.06 |Vertical Recoil = 0.6 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.16/0.16 |Recoil Angle = -1.5/1.5 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.4 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 13 |First Shot = 1.8 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 799}} |-|Platinum= } |Align= } |Name = NSX-P Naginata |Image = NSX-P Naginata.png |Description = The Naginata light machine gun can maintain rounds on medium ranged targets without releasing the trigger, but quickly loses that benefit while moving. |Empire = NS |Can Use = Heavy Assault |Weapon Type = LMG |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Automatic |Fire Rate = 659 |Velocity = 490 |Headshot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |MaxDamage = 150/10 |MinDamage = 125/65 |Reload Speed = 3.2s/4.4s |Ammunition = 90/450 |Hip Accuracy = 2.25/4/3/4.5/0.12 |Aim Accuracy = 0.15/0.35/0.15/0.4/0.06 |Vertical Recoil = 0.6 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.16/0.16 |Recoil Angle = -1.5/1.5 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.4 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 13 |First Shot = 1.8 |Cert Cost = N/A |SC Cost = N/A |Note = Available for limited time with "6YearsPS2" promo code.}} |-|Networked= } |Align= } |Name = NSX "Networked" Naginata |Image = NSX "Networked" Naginata .png |Description = The Naginata light machine gun can maintain rounds on medium ranged targets without releasing the trigger, but quickly loses that benefit while moving. |Empire = NS |Can Use = Heavy Assault |Weapon Type = LMG |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Automatic |Fire Rate = 659 |Velocity = 490 |Headshot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |MaxDamage = 150/10 |MinDamage = 125/65 |Reload Speed = 3.2s/4.4s |Ammunition = 90/450 |Hip Accuracy = 2.25/4/3/4.5/0.12 |Aim Accuracy = 0.15/0.35/0.15/0.4/0.06 |Vertical Recoil = 0.6 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.16/0.16 |Recoil Angle = -1.5/1.5 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.4 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 13 |First Shot = 1.8 |Cert Cost = N/A |SC Cost = N/A |Note = Available as part of Seventh Anniversary Bundle. |ItemID =6008668}} The NSX Naginata is a Common Pool Light Machine Gun from Nanite Systems Export series. The Naginata has special Cone of Fire mechanics that allow it to remain more accurate over sustained fire versus other LMGs. While stationary, the Naginata has a maximum CoF of 0.6, and while crouching and still, 0.4. In practical terms, the Naginata will only bloom (become less accurate) for the first 8 shots while standing and stationary, and the first 5 shots while crouching and stationary. Then the CoF "locks" and will not grow any larger. For comparison, a CoF of 0.6 is slightly smaller than the NS-7 PDW's hipfire CoF while using a laser sight (0.66). A valuable benefit to this mechanic is that by briefly standing still, you can reset your CoF to 0.6. So you can shoot and strafe for the first 8 shots, stand still, let the CoF reset, and keep shooting. It wont be accurate enough at long range, but for engagements within 20m 0.6 is enough to land consistent headshots. Damage Fall-Off Stats in are with Soft Point Ammunition * 150 before 10 meters ( ) * 143 at 25 meters ( ) * 125 after 65 meters ( ) Attachments Effectiveness Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the NSX Naginata. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the NSX Naginata. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the NSX Naginata. Ribbons Medals History *November 18, 2016 Hotfix **Short reload from 2.8sec. to 3.2sec. **Long reload from 4sec. from 4.4sec. *April 25, 2019 Update **Vertical recoil min from 0.6 to 0.4 **Vertical recoil max from 0.8 to 0.6 **Dev Note: The adjustment to vertical recoil here increases accuracy of both first shot and sustained fire, and makes the recoil easier to compensate for. Media File:NSX Naginata (PlanetSide 2) Weapon Review|by Wrel External Links *Highly Technical Weapon Guide by Iridar